peelfandomcom-20200213-history
28 March 1972
Show ; Name *Top Gear ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1972-03-28 ; Comments *Tracklisting below is from Volume 2(ii) of the Decktician Logs. Many thanks to Decktician, Ken Garner for copying and additional information, and Rocker for acting as central HQ. * Seventeen Captain Beefheart tracks played on this show (unusual even by Peel's standards, and later mentioned in Peeling Back The Years 3). Peel had introduced Van Vliet and company the previous night at the Royal Albert Hall (see Gigography 1972). *Peel must have been impressed by the second Matching Mole session broadcast on 24 March 1972 as the first session is repeated only four days later. *The somewhat obscure Uncle Dog was a short-lived band featuring singer Carol Grimes. Sessions *Uncle Dog, #1. Recorded 1972-03-14. No known commercial release. *Keef Hartley Band, #5 (rpt). First broadcast 01 February 1972. Recorded 1972-01-25. No known commercial release. *Matching Mole, #1 (rpt). First broadcast 21 January 1972. Recorded 1972-01-17. "Immediate Kitten" available on On The Radio CD, Hux Records (HUX083) Tracklisting *Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band: Sure 'Nuff 'N Yes I Do (LP - [Safe As Milk) Pye International *Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band: I'm Gonna Booglarize You Baby (LP - The Spotlight Kid) Reprise *Keef Hartley Band: Don't Sign It (session) *Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band: The Clouds Are Full Of Wine (Not Whiskey Or Rye) (LP - Lick My Decals Off, Baby) Straight *Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band: Flash Gorden's Ape (LP - Lick My Decals Off, Baby) Straight *Uncle Dog: Boogie With Me (session) *Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band: Hair Pie: Bake 1 (LP - Trout Mask Replica) Straight *Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band: Dropout Boogie (LP - Safe As Milk) Pye International *Matching Mole: Brandy (session) Track re-titled "Part Of The Dance". *Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band: When Big Joan Sets Up (LP - Trout Mask Replica) Straight *Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band: Woe-Is-Uh-Me Bop (LP - Lick My Decals Off, Baby) Straight *Uncle Dog: You Need Somebody (session) *Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band: The Dust Blows Forward 'N The Dust Blows Back (LP - Trout Mask Replica) Straight *Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band: Kandy Korn (LP - unknown) Track appeared on both Strictly Personal and Mirror Man. *Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band: Son Of Mirror Man - Mere Man (LP - Strictly Personal) Liberty *Keef Hartley Band: Don't You Belong (session) *Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band: Ella Guru (LP - Trout Mask Replica) Straight *Uncle Dog: Old Hat (session) *Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band: Lick My Decals Off, Baby (LP - Lick My Decals Off, Baby) Straight *Matching Mole: Immediate Kitten (session) *Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band: Yellow Brick Road (LP - Safe As Milk) Pye International *Keef Hartley Band: Heartbeaking Woman (session) *Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band: The Blimp (Mousetrap Replica) (LP - Trout Mask Replica) Straight *Uncle Dog: Sweet White Wine (session) *Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band: Diddy, Wah, Diddy (single) A&M *Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band: Click-Clack (LP - The Spotlight Kid) Reprise File ;Name * ;Length * ;Other * ;Available *Tracklisting only Footnotes Category:1972 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Unavailable) Category:Top Gear